ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zancrow
How Zancrow joined the Tourney Zancrow was raised by Hades alongside six other Mages to learn a particular form of Ancient Spell, with Zancrow learning how to perform God Slayer Magic. One of these other Mages, Meredy, was found by Zancrow, Ultear, and Kain in a city they were destroying. Zancrow was opposed to letting Meredy join the team, stating that they had orders to exterminate all the city's residents to obtain one of the keys to resurrecting Zeref. However, he relented when Ultear noticed the great amount of magical potential from the girl. Searching for a host hoping to resurrect Zeref, Zancrow checks downtown New York for a potential candidate. He soon believes a humanoid turtle named Donatello to be the chosen one. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zancrow spreads his arms. After the announcer calls his name Zancrow blows dark fire, then jumps close to the camera and punches the ground, covering the area around him in fire then says "I was hoping to get some exercise on this trip." Special Moves Fire God's Bellow (Neutral) Zancrow breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents Fire God's Explosive Flame (Side) Zancrow releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Fire God's Cross (Up) Zancrow jumps into the air doing a black fiery uppercut, then swings his left hand making a trail of fire. Fire God's Scythe (Down) Zancrow forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm then slashes it six times. Fire God's Kagutsuchi (Hyper Smash) Zancrow spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. If the opponent is close enough, he/she will be rapidly burned several times. Fire God's Supper (Final Smash) Zancrow claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his foe(s) to trap them in the black flames and turn them into ashes. Victory Animations #Zancrow sweeps the ground with black fire then says "There's no guild in this world that can close to the strength of Grimoire Heart!" #Zancrow engulfs the entire area in black fire and says "And as of now... YOU'RE ALL OUT OF THE GUILD!" #Zancrow forms a black fiery sword then pierces it and says "That's what you get for being to cocky." On-Screen Appearance Zancrow flies to his point using black fiery wings then says "Judging by what i've seen so far, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Trivia *Zancrow's rival is the bo staff ninja turtle, Donatello. *Zancrow shares his Japanese voice actor with Festro, Human Fly and Ryuhaku Todo. *Zancrow shares his French voice actor with Hong Yun-Seong, Lyon Vastia, Brawl Europe, Raticate, Bela Okmyx, ReDead, Mr. Big, Kurapika and Jet (Fairy Tail). *Zancrow shares his German voice actor with Cao Cao, Aquarius Camus, Pac-Man and Fredward "iFreddie" Benson. *Zancrow shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Sougetsu Kazama, Byakuya Kuchiki, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, Neji Hyuga, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Anubis Athnan, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all His Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Leon Scott Kennedy, Charlie Nash, Ban, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Sunny, Vergo and Daryun. *Zancrow shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Hanzo Hattori, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair, Burn Griffiths, Moroha Haimura and Sunny. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes